


Caught

by IngridAnne24



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Max catches Caroline having some time alone, they have a conversation they didn't expect to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was originally just going to be "haha Max catches Caroline masturbating" because there are a lot of jokes about Caroline doing that, but I had to complicate it with story and some drama and stuff.
> 
> Don't worry, though, there's a little smut too.
> 
> When're these two getting together? It's been proven the show isn't great when either of them have boyfriends so

It was no secret Caroline pleasured herself, quite frequently. Max caught her many times, and Sophie knew because Max liked to make jokes. Naturally everyone else knew because Sophie knew.

The secret was the specific reason she did it.

Caroline had always found Max rather sexy, with her milky skin, her raven black hair, and those ridiculous breasts. But before, it was mostly just something she casually noticed. Max was hot, she knew that. Well, time went on, dreams were had, and the way Caroline saw Max had changed.

Now those things Caroline had once casually noticed about Max, drove her crazy. She was always staring at Max, or touching her whenever she could. Whenever Max touched her in return—just a simple touch to the arm—Caroline could hardly stand it. 

She didn't actively think about Max when she masturbated; it was mostly Max's presence that got her all riled up. But she couldn't control her brain while she was doing it. She tried her best to not think about Max because it made her feel creepy, that she was touching herself to her roommate, to her business partner, to her friend. Instead, she thought of a disembodied hand or tongue, with no face to go with it.

One day in particular, something about Max was really getting to Caroline. Max kept leaning in too close to whisper snarky comments to Caroline and Caroline couldn't focus on anything other than Max's closeness everytime she did that.

She always she supposed she had a small crush on Max, but it was relatively non-sexual. But whenever that change happened, it hit her hard.

Caroline was able to leave work a couple hours before Max, so, with more eagerness than she cared to admit, she went home and decided to enjoy herself. 

When she got back to the apartment, she stopped just after walking through the doorway and looked around, as if she expected someone to be there. Before glancing around once more, she undid her shirt and slid her skirt down her legs. She was about to reach for the drawer to her nightstand when she locked eyes with Chestnut. She quickly moved over to the window and shook her head at the horse.

“Don't look at me, Chestnut. This is embarrassing,” she said before pulling the shades down.

With a sigh, she strode back over to the bed and ran her fingers over the cover. For a second, she felt like maybe the tension was going away, but then Max's husky voice was in her head again and it was back. So she quickly pulled open the nightstand drawer before she could change her mind and picked up the device inside. She then pulled off her underwear and sprawled out on the bed. 

She left the long, pink device beside her while she took matters into her own hands, so to speak. Hands dipping between her legs, she was not surprised to find how wet she was. She could not remember the last time she had sex and what was happening now was happening more and more. But as her fingers slipped over herself, she quickly stopped caring. Once again, she was trying very hard to not think about Max, but in her hormone-addled brain, sometimes she couldn't help it.

After a while of slow, fluttery strokes, Caroline felt like she was melting into the bed. It was very nice, but she got to a point where the touch of her fingertips became too soft, so she, literally, turned to the device next to her. With two hands gripping the vibrator, she flicked it on, and placed it between her legs. She dipped the end into her, then pulled it out, and back in again. Then she tilted it against her clit and let out a low groan. She pulled it away from herself a couple minutes before sitting up and grinding against it. She sped up as she got closer. When the orgasm came over her, her body curled and collapsed forward.

She didn't waste any time reclining back in her original position and rather fervently stroking herself. Her legs clenched as she just started to climax a second time when the door opened.

“Honey, I'm home—oh,” Max said loudly before her eyebrows jumped up. “You, uh, having fun?”

Caroline instantly moved her hand to cover herself and sat up. Her face felt like it was on fire and she stared down at her knees.

“You're home early,” Caroline mumbled.

“Yeah, it was empty in there so, shockingly, Han let us go. Don't let me stop you, by the way. I'll just go in my room.”

Caroline actively avoided Max's eye.

“I know you masturbate, Caroline. I've caught you many times. Why are you so embarrassed?”

Caroline shook her head.

“Who were you thinking about?” Max asked, her voice changing to something softer.

“Nobody,” she said, which was mostly the truth.

“You were acting weird at the diner, when I was talking to you. You were quiet.”

Max sat down on the bed, but didn't look at Caroline. 

“Caroline,” she started, her voice quiet. “You were thinking about Oleg, weren't you?”

The sheer surprise of Max's joke caught Caroline off guard and made her laugh.

“Max, no, God no.”

“I mean, that musky man scent of his is pretty sexy, so I don't blame you,” Max locked eyes with Caroline. Then she reached for a pillow on the bed and placed it on Caroline's lap. “Whoever you were thinking about, or what caused you to do it, it's okay.”

“Max, it's not like--”

“Caroline, it's fine.”

Max stood up and reached over to pat Caroline on the shoulder.

“It was you, you know,” Caroline said with an awkward smile.

Max squeezed Caroline's shoulder. “Yeah, I know. By the way, did you know you talk in your sleep?”

Caroline leaned forward and put her face in her hands. “God...”

“I also don't blame you for this. I mean, look at me,” Max gestured to herself.

“Max...” Caroline said, her voice muffled.

Max sat on the bed again, her hand still on Caroline's shoulder. “Look, this is probably not how you wanted this conversation to happen. Actually, it's probably the worst way this could happen.”

Caroline turned her head and looked at Max. “And it keeps getting worse. You do know you're making this worse, right?”

“Okay, okay. So, what happened? You masturbated, I caught you, and now you're embarrassed because you were thinking about me while doing it.”

“Well, to be fair, I wasn't thinking about you. Yes, you accidentally popped into my head a couple times. But I was doing it because I got turned on by, well, you.”

Max's expression changed a couple times before she smiled. “And why'd that happen?”

“I don't know!” Caroline threw her hands up. “I've just been having these... feelings. They came out of no where and it's annoying.”

“Out of no where?” Max asked. She sounded suspicious, but she was still smiling a little bit.

“What do you mean?”

Max shrugged. “You've always been rather clingy with me.”

“I'm just an affectionate person, Max. It doesn't mean I'm in love with you.”

Max sucked on her teeth and looked down, then looked at Caroline out of the corner of her eye. “So you're not?”

“In love with you? Of course... not. We're friends,” Caroline said in a shaky voice. She hadn't thought about it much—she wouldn't let herself—so she wasn't sure what to say.

Max cleared her throat, but didn't say anything.

“Maybe I should put some pants on,” Caroline suggested. “This is sort of a serious conversation.”

Max sucked on her teeth again, then her bottom lip. She wasn't looking at Caroline and it was making Caroline nervous.

“Max--”

She was cut off when Max spun around and planted a hard kiss on her lips. Without pausing, Caroline eagerly returned the kiss and grabbed the sides of Max's face. When she started sliding her hands into Max's hair, Max pulled away. She was grinning.

“You are such a liar!”

“Huh?”

“Not in love with me. Okay.”

Even though the pillow was still covering her, Caroline suddenly felt even more exposed and felt the need to reposition the pillow. Max was still smiling at her.

“I'm not trying to embarrass you.”

“You're not doing a very good job, then,” Caroline said out of the corner of her mouth. “And why did you kiss me?”

“Because you're a bad liar,” Max shrugged. 

“Max, this is a really difficult thing for me to talk about. Especially because of the current circumstances,” Caroline said, gesturing to the pillow.

“Like I haven't seen your vagina before.”

“Max.”

“Okay, alright, sorry. When did this start?” Max's expression softened.

“A few months ago, I guess? That's when I first noticed it, anyway.”

Max nodded silently. Caroline was watching her closely now, to keep a close eye on Max's reactions and to be ready in case Max decided to kiss her again.

“I know.”

“Huh?” Caroline asked. She wasn't ready for that.

“I mean I knew. You're a bad liar and you're also the opposite of subtle. Also, I've had many people get crushes on me, so I know these things.”

Caroline covered her face and groaned. She felt movement beside her and turned her head to find Max holding a slightly shakey hand hovering over Caroline's arm.

“It's okay, Caroline,” Max said, attempting to be comforting.

“If you knew, why did you mess with me?”

“Caroline, I didn't--”

“You did,” Caroline said quietly. She grabbed her underwear, put them on, and slid off the bed. Max didn't follow. 

“Max, if you knew, you wouldn't lean in so close, you wouldn't speak... like you do,” Caroline said, pacing. She was looking at Max, but only briefly. Max was looking at her, though. “It's... uncomfortable.”

“Caroline. Caroline, stop it.” Max stood up and grabbed Caroline's arm. “For someone who went to college and is good at math, you can be sort of dumb.”

Caroline didn't know what to say to that so she pursed her lips together and Max continued. “Did you ever think why I may've been that way with you? I've never been attracted to submissive men. Well, not outside of the bedroom. In the bedroom, I like them submissive.”

“I don't see your point,” Caroline said carefully.

“I've never liked it when men act shy around me. And 'men' doesn't always mean men.”

Caroline stared at Max. She felt like she knew what Max was talking about, but she didn't want to assume.

“I prefer to make hints and let the man decide what to do next. Now, don't mistake that with thinking I submit to a man. Hell no. I let him think he wears the pants, then I yank those pants off,” Max grinned.

Caroline put her hand over her eyes, but she couldn't help but laugh. 

“And that's why you're a dumbass. I've always known you were bad at picking up signals, but now I really know. So, what're you gonna do?”

Caroline slid her hand down to her mouth, then let it drop. When she started to turn towards Max, she did it slowly at first, then fast enough to catch Max off guard. She grabbed the back of Max's head and pulled her into a kiss hard enough to knock their teeth together. Once they got their bearings, the kiss was a lot more pleasant. 

Max wasn't kidding about the submissive thing, because once Caroline had proved herself, Max was taking control. Her hands quickly found Caroline's ass and gripped it hard.

“You wanna do this?” Max husked into Caroline's ear. The very sound of Max's voice made Caroline's legs shake.

“God, yes.”

Max, in a skillfully swift move, yanked Caroline's underwear down to her thighs. Then she pulled Caroline backwards with her until Max was sitting on the bed with Caroline sitting in her lap. Caroline stared, slightly wide-eyed, at Max, waiting to see what she was going to do next.

Max grinned at her before thrusting two fingers into Caroline, while her other hand continued gripping Caroline's ass. Caroline put her arms around the back of Max's neck and ground her hips against Max's hand. Max moved her other hand to run tight circles between Caroline's legs. She wasn't wasting any time and Caroline was getting there very quickly. 

Max removed her finger from Caroline's clit for a few seconds before positioning it back there again and continuing the circles. That was enough to put Caroline over the edge. Her legs, which were wrapped around Max's back, tightened and pulled Max right up against her as her body rocked against Max's hand. She let out a few quick breaths before relaxing and collapsing against Max.

When she pulled away, Max was grinning at her.

“You're welcome.”

Caroline wiped her brow and sighed. She fell forward and rested her forehead against Max's, a smile spreading across her face.

“What just happened?”

“I just gave you the best orgasm ever, of course.”

Caroline pulled her head back and bit her lip.

“Is this really okay?” Caroline asked, smiling uneasily.

“Ugh, you women. As soon as you get off you're all emotional,” Max said, rolling her eyes. She took Caroline's face in her hands. “If it wasn't fine, I wouldn't have done that.”

“Sooo,” Caroline said, reaching down to the zipper on Max's skirt, “you would be fine with this?”

Max answered by kissing Caroline rather forcefully at first, then let it become gentle and slow. Caroline didn't even notice that Max had undid her own shirt, but she did when Max broke the kiss and Caroline looked down.

“I know, Caroline, they're pretty great. I'll show you more if you can show me some things.”

The way Max said that made Caroline laugh. This was not how she expected her night to go, not in the least, but the fact she, and Max, was able to have a sense of humor about this made her feel better. They would need to have a conversation about this at some point, but for now, she was just going to worry about Max.


End file.
